


Only Themselves to Blame

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-14
Updated: 2004-02-14
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Peter listens and learns.





	Only Themselves to Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Thanks to Jen, Pete/Melissa, Dot, and Meg.

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Jen, Pete/Melissa, Dot, and Meg.  


* * *

Only Themselves to Blame

 

## Only Themselves to Blame

### by Victoria P.

Posted: Thursday, September 18, 2003 1:28 PM 

* * *

They think he doesn't know, but very little goes on in Gryffindor Tower that Peter Pettigrew is unaware of. Being a rat has its advantages, though none of them see it that way. 

He hears them, the change from hushed laughter to softer, wetter, deeper sounds, grunts and groans he's heard emanating from behind their bedcurtains separately for five years, suddenly together. Words -- _fuck, yes, please_ \--and names -- _James. Sirius_. Urgent whispers breaking the midnight silences. 

He knows why Remus sleeps down in the common room these days, and casts a silencing charm when he doesn't. Knows why Remus is so slow to forgive Sirius when James forgave him the next morning. Which is why Remus is freezing James out as well. Remus is no longer following James's lead, and it's as if a whole new way of thinking has opened before Peter, one where following James Potter is not the only possibility. 

Peter knows it was always _JamesandSirius_ , will always be _JamesandSirius_ , will _never_ be _JamesandPeter_ , not the way he dreams about it, where they all listen to him and follow his lead. 

He hides the resentment that's started to fester, covers it with laughs and jokes as they try to pretend everything is all right when it will never be all right again, not since Sirius broke their trust, and James forgave him. 

When the world turns over again, when _JamesandSirius_ suddenly gives way before _JamesandLily_ , Peter takes grim satisfaction in Sirius's bewilderment, and wonders if Remus feels the same. 

During the day, James and Sirius act as if nothing's changed, never knowing they've sown the seeds of their future destruction with thoughtless words and careless actions. But Peter feels the change coming, has felt it for years, and when opportunity knocks, he finally takes it, knowing they'll never believe he could. 

And they'll have only themselves to blame. 

fin 

* * *

victoria 

Achromatic: <http://www.unfitforsociety.net/musesfool> diary: <http://musesfool.diaryland.com> LJ: <http://musesfool.livejournal.com>

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  Harry Potter   
Title:   **Only Themselves to Blame**   
Author:   **Victoria P.**   [email]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG-13**  |  **2k**  |  **02/14/04**   
Summary:  Peter listens and learns.   
Notes:  Thanks to Jen, Pete/Melissa, Dot, and Meg.   
Disclaimer: I own not. You sue not.   
Archive: Lists, Achromatic.   
Feedback: is always welcome.   
  



End file.
